Mega Man 11
Mega Man 11 is a 3D side-scrolling game to be made available for download over Xbox Live Marketplace and the Playstation Network. It features Mega Man and Proto Man's fight against the High Card robots who are threatening to take over the world, kidnapping Roll and several other robots in the process. This also marks the appearance of Sol, a Wily Robot who rebelled against Wily and is joining the fight for good, but tests the heroes under the guise of Joker. Plot After Roll doesn't come home from an errand one day, Mega Man gets worried, then Auto rushes in to show him and Dr. Light a news report. A robot named Ace is telling about how she and her associates of the organization High Card will soon use their powers to take over the world. She shows the hostages, Roll being among them, goading Mega Man into proving his worth. Mega Man meets up with Proto Man, who has learned that to get into the base on High Card's island, they must obtain nine emblems, marked 2 through 10. They begin their journey to obtain the emblems, get to the island, and rescue Roll and the hostages. As the heroes challenge Robot Masters who hold the emblems, a mysterious robot named Joker appears in certain stages to challenge them, then flees not long after defeat. After the heroes defeat the eight Robot Masters and obtain eight of the emblems, Joker appears before them and fights. After his defeat, Joker reveals himself to be Sol, a Wily robot who discovered his own free will and fled from Wily. He gives the final emblem to the heroes, who go to the Casino Fortress on the island where High Card awaits. Upon defeating Ace and her subordinates, Mega Man and Proto Man discover that their creator was Dr. Wily, who moved the hostages to his new fortress. After storming his fortress and defeating him, the heroes are surprised by Wily's threat to eliminate the hostages. Sol appears and blasts Wily into the distance, then helps Mega Man and Proto Man save Roll and the hostages, escaping the burning fortress. Sol goes on his own to find meaning, thanking the heroes before leaving. Characters Playable: Mega Man: The Blue Bomber who is ready to rescue Roll from High Card's grip. Mega Man has been fighting for justice, and is ready to do so again. His Mega Buster is the same as before, but he is given the Turbo Slide in this game. The Rush Coil and Rush Jet are available again. Proto Man: The loner robot has returned to lend Mega Man a hand again. His nuclear core is still nearing its time, so Proto Man plans to make the most of the time he has left. Proto Man still takes double damage, but has the Charge Shot, Turbo Slide, and Proto Shield to make up for it. Also available is the Proto Coil and Jet, much like Rush's support for Mega Man. Downloadable: Bass: A Wily Robot who cares only about being the strongest and defeating Mega Man. He plans to defeat Ace in order to further prove his might. He can rapidly shoot four Buster shots at once in seven directions. Treble is also back, ready to fly Bass out of danger. Sol/Joker: A Wily Robot who rejected Dr. Wily's ways and ran off to follow Mega Man's example. His solar core is more advanced in that solar power enhances his Sol Buster. It works like the Proto Strike in that there is no charge time, but there can only be one shot on-screen at a time. His Solar Jump lets him spring into the air, while his Solar Boost allows him to levitate, much like Bass's Treble Boost. Robot Masters: Symphony Man: A music-loving robot with trombones on his shoulders and a large baton for striking opponents. His ability is the Symphony Shockwave, and his weakness is the Rubber Shield. Elastic Man: A robot in spandex who can stretch to incredible lengths and loves bouncing around. His ability is the Rubber Shield, and his weakness is the Heavy Scale. Libra Man: A judge-like robot who uses twin scales to swing and attack. His sense of justice is a little off. His ability is the Heavy Scale, and his weakness is the Propeller Shot. Aviator Man: A pilot robot who can transform into a miniature plane and dive-bomb his opponents. His ability is the Propeller Shot, and his weakness is the Thorn Cannon. Thorn Man: A herbology robot who can create robotic plants at will. His specialty is giant mechanical roots, and he tends to water all his plants, as he is a little confused. His ability is the Thorn Cannon, and his weakness is the Blaze Fist. Fighter Man: A karate master who specializes in close combat. He loves old films about martial arts. His ability is the Blaze Fist, and his weakness is the Frost Tornado. Polar Man: A bear-like robot who can shoot icicles from the ground. Polar Man, despite being a robot, loves sushi. His ability is the Frost Tornado, and his weakness is the Mighty Avalance. Boulder Man: A gigantic robot who can reconfigure himself into a boulder to cause quakes. He despises water. His ability is the Mighty Avalanche, and his weakness is the Symphony Shockwave. High Card: Jack: The lowest elite in High Card, Jack is a major flirt. He shoots out Flaming Hearts like Daggers to attack, and in the background, random cards flash as Mega/Proto Man and Jack attack, with Jack representing the Dealer and vice-versa. If the Dealer or the Player busts, they are frozen for three seconds, and if either reaches 21, they receive half their health back. Queen: The second lowest elite in High Card, Queen is refined and stoic. However, she lets that demeanor go out the window when she's in a battle. She shoots out Diamonds that send sparks out when they land. In the background is a slot machine that will activate every now and again, and whatever enemy appears on three slots is what enemy appears to battle. However, there is also the option of getting three E-Tank slots for an E-Tank. King: The next-to-highest elite in High Card, King is demanding and strict, but enjoys a good game of checkers now and then. He throws Metal Clubs, then picks them up and uses them like swords. In the background is two dice that spin around. Buster Shots will stop them, and if they match, a big club lands on King, taking away a good chunk of his health. Snake Eyes, 7 or 11 will take away a portion of Mega/Proto Man's health. Ace: The leader of High Card, she is out to take over the world. She can never decide which of her subordinates to play cards with, one-on-one, but she is a master at board games. She throws mini-roulette wheels, and her Spade Daggers can freeze the opponent temporarily. In the background is a giant roulette wheel, and if it stops on a black number, her power and speed increase, but if it lands on a red number, they do the opposite. Wily Bosses: Tiki Bots: Little Tiki robots who come in a six-pack. The more Mega/Proto Man destroy, the faster the subsequent Tiki Bots get. Their weakness is the Thorn Cannon. Crusher Sphinx: A sphinx robot who can slam its paws down on the player and shoot fireballs from its headress and snake robots from its mouth. Its weakness is the Symphony Shockwave. Devil Colossus: A giant Yellow Devil who shuffles around its goopy hands. They can be ridden to jump up and attack its big eye, which shoots lasers. Its weakness is the Blaze Fist. Wily Machine/Capsule: A giant ship who shoots out giant playing card missles and poker chip-shaped laser blasts. Once the Machine is defeated, the Capsule breaks off and adopts patterns from previous installments. Its weakness is the Mega Buster, then the Frost Tornado. Abilities Symphony Shockwave: Obtained by defeating Symphony Man. It is a narrow shockwave that can pass through small openings and activate power conduits, opening secret rooms or, in High Card stages, opening required doors. Using it on Boulder Man will stun him, even if he has turned into a boulder. Rubber Shield: Obtained by defeating Elastic Man. It is a shield that stretches out from the Mega Buster for about 2 seconds, repelling projectile attacks and hitting enemies just on the other side of shields/barriers. Using it on Symphony Man will clog his trombones, leaving him defenseless for about 5 seconds. Heavy Scale: Obtained by defeating Libra Man. It is a giant scale that falls in from above, allowing its user to push it towards a wall and ride on it as it moves on inertia. Using it on Elastic Man when he is on the ceiling will cause him to fall, and he won't hang from the ceiling for a while. Propeller Shot: Obtained by defeating Aviator Man. It is three propellers that shoot West, Southwest, and Northwest if facing left, and vice versa. Using it on Libra Man when he is riding the Heavy Scale will knock him off, leaving him dizzy for a couple of seconds. Thorn Cannon: Obtained by defeating Thorn Man. It is a giant thorn that shoots out from the Mega Buster, completely decimating anything it hits. It will stick in a wall for about 10 seconds, allowing the user to use it as a foothold. Using it on Aviator Man when he's a plane will cause him to crash and revert back to his normal form. Blaze Fist: Obtained by defeating Fighter Man. It is a fiery fist that shoots out like the Mega Buster, except it can cause its targets to catch on fire. Using it on Thorn Man or his giant plants will cause them to catch on fire, and the plants will instantly wilt. Frost Tornado: Obtained by defeating Polar Man. It is a horizontal twister that can freeze its opponents and bounce off walls twice. If it destroys an enemy and they have a power-up, the Tornado will bring the power-up with it on its rebound. Using it on Fighter Man will temporarily freeze him and negate his Blaze Fist. Mighty Avalanche: Obtained by defeating Boulder Man. It is a giant avalanche of boulders that destroy everything on screen, hitting targets behind walls that can't be reached with the Rubber Shield. Using it on Polar Man will stun him and destroy icicles. Rush/Proto Coil or Solar Jump: Rush or a Spring help Mega Man and Proto Man (respectively) to spring into the air. The Solar Jump is an orb of light that Sol can walk into or jump on and be catapulted up in the same manner. Rush/Proto Jet: Rush or a surfboard help Mega Man and Proto Man (respectively) to fly over distances, draining Weapon Energy over time. Treble/Solar Boost: Treble or an orb of light allow Bass and Sol (respectively) to fly/levitate at their convenience, allowing them to use their Busters as well. These weapons also drain Weapon Energy over time. Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Video Games Category:Games